


A Little Dream Of Me

by some_mad_lunge



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Dreaming Robron, M/M, Robron Secret Santa 2018, Soulmate AU, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: Aaron has spent his whole life dreaming of Robert, his imaginary best friend, who helps him get through the ups and downs of his chaotic and painful life. Now that Aaron's life is finally on track Robert shows up in the most expected of places, when Aaron is awake.





	A Little Dream Of Me

The first time Aaron saw him in the flesh everything sort of spun, like the world kept revolving but Aaron and him, they were motionless. Had Aaron been thinking, had he been able to think, he would have moved. He would have said something. He would have done anything other than stand there with the snow falling and people on the busy street jostling around him. Then he turned the corner, out of sight but still in Aaron’s mind’s eye, the only place he’d ever lived until now.

_Robert._

**********

Aaron couldn’t tell you a time from his youth that Robert wasn’t there everytime he closed his eyes. He remembers vaguely toddling with him over rainbows and racing on fluffy clouds. He remembers playing pirates as they waged wars over the high seas, always getting away with the spoils of battle. Aaron fierce and proud with his peg leg and Robert mighty with his leather eye patch and shiny sword. He remembers flying through the sky, a cape around his neck, the sidekick to Robert’s superhero. Memories of delight and joy, a friend for when he slept at night.

Aaron’s mother called Robert his imaginary friend. Of course Aaron told his mother all about him, the boy in his dreams. How they went on adventures and shared all their secrets. How Robert had blond hair and green eyes. Robert had six freckles across his nose, Aaron had counted.

Robert was Aaron’s imaginary friend. He wasn’t real and neither was the world they created. His Mom told him all about dreams, how they are a land of stories and your brain makes up these things so you’re happy while you sleep.

He always believed his Mum. She was beautiful and made him laugh when she tickled his neck. Adults knew everything, so he trusted her, believed her.

At least until the wisdom of adults failed him entirely.

**********

He’s alone, the sky red, the clouds black. Every time he cries lightning flashes above him. He knows Robert wants to come in; Aaron can feel him tugging at the invisible door between them. It’s the first time Aaron shuts Robert out, the first time Aaron knows he can.

It’s weeks later, and Aaron is almost certain he made it all up, another place his mind had created. Only this time there was no Robert, just a monster in the shape of his Dad. Darkness and pain, it wasn’t real and neither was Robert.

Maybe neither was Aaron.

***********

He doesn’t dream for almost a year. Just shuts his eyes at night and opens them in the morning. His Dad and Sandra are fighting and he’s scared, scared of nightmares and scared of the dark. He can’t sleep so he creeps down to the kitchen when the house is finally quiet. He finds his Dad’s whisky bottle, hidden behind the tub of Liv’s baby formula. He doesn’t know why he thinks it’ll help, but it makes his Dad pass out on the sofa. If it puts the monster to sleep, why not a boy like Aaron?

It tastes horrible but he drinks it down, until his eyes water and his throat burns. He’s already unsteady on his feet as he crawls back up the stairs. It’s not long after his head hits the pillows that he’s gone.

It’s blue, bright and warm. He’s laying on a cloud, soft and comfortable. He feels safe, that feeling he almost forgot and welcomes back with open arms.

“Aaron?”

He knows it’s Robert, but he keeps his eyes closed. He doesn’t want Robert to see him, Aaron knows he’s dirty now, he’s bad. Even if Robert isn’t real he doesn’t want his friend to know Aaron like this, what the monster has made him.

He can feel eyes on him then as the cloud sinks slightly, as Robert’s shoulder presses into his own.

“Look, a rabbit.”

Aaron opens his eyes, watches a cloud as it hops along, fluffy tail bouncing. He smiles for the first time in forever when Robert’s hand slides into his. They spend what feels like hours staring up at the clouds. They see fire breathing dragons and schools of fish, horses that gallop and lions that roar. Aaron wonders if he creates them or if Robert does, he wonders if that’s the same thing

“You’re not real.”

Aaron whispers it, more of a reminder to himself than anything else.

“Neither are you.”

Aaron wants to ask Robert what he means, but he’s happy and he needs to hold onto it. So he points out a hot air balloon that’s flying by and squeezes the hand holding his own.

**********

He sees Robert more after that. He looks the same but so different. He’s taller now, all long limbed and legs sticking out of his too short pajama pants.

“My Dad won’t buy me new ones. He says I grow out of them too fast.”

It makes Aaron feel less self conscious of his ripped sweatpants and stained shirt.

They don’t play the same games they used to. There is no more make believe. Aaron misses it sometimes but he likes the new Robert more. He tells stupid jokes that make Aaron laugh until he snorts. Sometimes he’s sad and talks about his mean older brother Andy, and how his Dad doesn’t like him anymore.

Aaron doesn’t question him, just listens like it’s real. Like his best friend in the world isn’t make believe.

**********

It happens again, the monster in the night. This time he runs to the bathroom, throws up his dinner and passes out against the cool tile of the floor. He hurts everywhere and even his favourite place doesn’t make it any better.

The sky is purple, there are large bats flying overhead, dark and ominous. He hides beneath a blanket of fog, scared to move.

“Aaron?!”

He hears Robert calling for him but he’s frozen, too scared of what shape his best friend will be in. Aaron’s scared of himself and everything he touches.

Robert keeps calling his name, until the fog lifts and the sky lightens to pink. The bats are gone but the clouds are still gray. Robert finds him and sits close, puts Aaron’s head in his lap.

“Aaron, what happened?”

He just cries, curls into a ball and lets Robert’s imaginary fingers stroke through his hair. When he wakes up the next morning his father gives him 20 quid to go to the arcade after school.

Aaron knows then it’s not a nightmare he’s created but one he’s living in just the same.

**********

It’s more over the next few years. He sees Robert sporadically. He wonders what his mind is trying to tell him when it happens, what it all means. They both get older and Robert is so handsome now. He’s filled out, broad chest and shoulders. He hates when Aaron smokes.

“Do you have to do that here?”

Robert scrunches up his nose as he dangles his legs over their cloud. The sky is orange and yellow, a sunset with no sun. Aaron sneaks a look out of the corner of his eye. Robert has more freckles now and Aaron’s hands resist the urge to connect them, trace the patterns they make. They haven’t touched in years and Aaron’s not sure what he’s so scared of anymore.

“My dream, I can do what I want.”

Robert turns to him then.

“Why do you say that? What does that mean?”

Aaron doesn’t really understand how the brain works. Doesn’t know why he sees Robert when he needs to, when it all gets to be too much. It’s the only good thing he has and he’s worried. What if he fixes himself and he loses Robert for good?

“Hell if I know.”

Aaron never says what he really wants to, just lets the words run on repeat in his mind.

_Don’t ever leave me._

**********

Aaron’s been tired all day, fighting sleep and fighting with his Dad. He’s still scared of him, of the monster, but he’s bigger now. He works out at the local gym when he should be at school.

Today he can barely keep his eyes open and gives in, falling onto his mattress and passing out within seconds.

Everything is red and orange, like he’s stepped into a fire; the clouds are smoke. Aaron’s almost afraid to move, fears he’ll fall through and just keep falling.

He hears Robert before he sees him, a sobbing whine like a wounded animal. He’s curled into his knees, rocking back and forth. Aaron runs to him and wraps Robert in his embrace, feels the wet on his shoulder.

“She’s dead. She’s dead, Aaron. He killed my Mum.”

Aaron just holds on, rocks Robert back and forth. They stay like that for so long Aaron worries he’ll never wake up. Finally Robert lifts his face, red and puffy, eyes brilliantly green and impossibly real.

Aaron doesn’t know why he does it, but he does, because it’s his dream and it’s his best mate, imaginary or not. He rubs Robert’s tears with his thumbs, leans forward and kisses his cheek. It feels right and sends a shock wave through him. He hears Robert sigh, feels him lean into Aaron’s touch.

Aaron goes for it, because here he can be who he thinks he is, try what he’s wanted for so long. He wants to give in, and maybe that’s why Robert exists afterall.

The first touch of their lips is soft and tentative. Aaron doesn’t know what he’s doing and that means Robert probably doesn’t either. He scoots closer and kisses Robert again, thrilled when he feels a hand clutch at his shoulder, fingers digging in.

When it’s over Aaron realizes that the sky is orange now and there are brilliant birds, red and blue, soaring overhead. Robert looks at him stunned and then disappears in an instant.

Aaron can’t believe how cold he feels when Robert is gone.

**********

After that Robert doesn’t return, and Aaron hates himself. He runs to his mother, because he has one still and nowhere else to go. They fight constantly and Aaron hates her almost as much as he loves her.

He doesn’t want to be the way he is, because being that way made him lose the only good thing in his life. He gets in fights at school, he sleeps with Holly Barton but it doesn’t feel like anything, not like it’s supposed to.

He starts to cut himself, gets the peace he used to feel when he slept at night, a moment’s respite from the pain in his head and his heart. But he can’t keep running and he doesn’t want to do it, not anymore.

So he sits in the car, breathes deep as the motor runs. It’ll be over soon and there’s no one he needs to say goodbye to.

He’s so happy when he opens his eyes and he’s amongst his clouds. It’s so warm and maybe this is heaven, not that he’d ever believed in one before. The only thing that would make it better is if Robert was here, his only friend in the world.

And it must be heaven because suddenly Robert is there, gorgeous and so real it makes Aaron’s heart hurt.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?”

He smiles at Robert’s concerned face. None of it matters now does it?

“I’m going to be free Robert, I guess we both will be.”

Robert rushes to him, makes to wrap him in his arms but they move through Aaron, like he’s not there at all. It confuses Aaron but he can’t think straight anyway. He can’t keep his eyes open much longer.

“Aaron, don’t leave me. You can’t, I need you.”

He sees Robert’s tears and shakes his head.

“No one does Robert, not even you.”

He wants to say more, maybe apologize that his end will mean the same for Robert but he doesn’t get the chance.

Everything goes black.

**********

He hates when he wakes up to beeping monitors and the real world again. He doesn’t want to be here and he doesn’t want to be there either. There is nowhere he can be where he isn’t what he is.

His mother makes him go to counselling and his sort-of-but-not-really stepdad Paddy begs him with tears in his eyes. Finally Aaron admits it, spills out the words that he hates.

_I’m gay._

The world doesn’t swallow him whole. He is still loved and accepted, and even though the monster still holds a piece of him captive Aaron can breathe a little easier now.

He falls in love or what he imagines love must be. It’s almost like what Robert made him feel, safe and whole. For a while he forgets about his childhood best friend, about the the place he would go when he was so unhappy. He doesn’t need it anymore.

Until Jackson dies and everything hurts more than he ever imagined it could.

**********

He finds it again, a spark with someone, with Ed. He is gorgeous and kind, and he wants Aaron to move away with him. Aaron debates it in his head, unable to sleep or eat. He’s afraid of making the wrong decision, of being hurt again. He’s most afraid of being left behind.

He’s lost in thought, sprawled out on the pub’s backroom sofa when the next thing he knows he’s floating on a cloud. He hasn’t been here in years but he should have known it would happen. This is where he goes when he can’t make up his mind, when he can’t think straight, when he needs his best friend.

This time the cloud has a created a booth, almost exactly like the ones back at the pub. There are two full pint glasses on the table and he thinks Robert must be joining him eventually.

He sits and takes a sip, it tastes better than he remembers beer having the right to. He waits, drinks his pint and waits some more. His glass is empty now and he eyes the one that he assumed was for Robert, thinks maybe he got it wrong after all. Maybe they’re both for him and he reaches for the glass.

Then the sky flashes blue green and he knows Robert has come. Aaron’s pint glass refills itself and he smiles, wonders what his subconscious would have to say about that.

“I thought you were gone.”

He looks over at the source of the voice and he loses his breath for a second. They’re not boys, not anymore, but Robert is more of a man than Aaron had thought possible. For some reason he’s wearing a suit, fitted and posh, and it makes Aaron squirm in his jeans and black jumper. But then again it’s Robert, a part of himself, and he’s through hiding from whatever all this is trying to tell him.

“I thought I didn’t need you anymore.”

Robert cocks his head at that, like Aaron is a puzzle and not the maker of this place, of Robert himself.

“You going to sit or just stand there all day?”

Robert shrugs, sliding into the booth and unbuttoning his jacket. His tie is almost the exact colour of Aaron’s eyes and that makes him wonder.

“So why did you call me here Aaron?”

He smiles, because Robert knows why he exists, and Aaron doesn’t feel bad about it; it’s not what they’re about.

“How do you know you didn’t call me?”

Robert raises his eyebrows and Aaron loses himself a little in the green of those eyes.

“Because I didn’t know I could. You’ve always been the one in control.”

Aaron hums his agreement and takes another sip of his pint.

“I’m sorry about that, I mean if you have somewhere else to be…”

He expects Robert to laugh, but instead Robert just looks at him, stares deep. It makes Aaron uncomfortable.

“You can go, if you like.”

Aaron fears he will, that maybe Robert doesn’t need him like he used to. Of course it makes no sense but it’s still how it feels.

“No, I’ve missed you, as odd as that may sound.”

Aaron knows his smile is beaming because Robert returns it with one of his own.

They don’t really talk too much, just enjoy each other’s company. Eventually though the reason Aaron is there, the reason they’re both there, comes up.

“So my boyfriend asked me to move away with him.”

Robert stops mid sip.

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not gay.”

“Okay?”

Aaron wonders if Robert is the part of himself that hasn’t accepted it yet, hasn’t admitted totally what Aaron knows to be true. Robert’s brow is furrowed and he looks almost angry.

“You know, if you were, it’d be fine.”

Robert slams his glass on the cloud table and Aaron is surprised at the clap of thunder it creates.

“Well I’m not Aaron, I’m getting married. To a woman!”

Aaron holds up his hands in surrender.

“Robert, I didn’t mean, that’s great yeah. You must really love her?”

Aaron realized how daft he sounds, but this is Robert and well, it’s never made all that much sense. Thankfully Robert relaxes slightly but crosses his arms over his broad chest.

“I do love her, enough anyway.”

“Enough to spend the rest of your life with her?”

“Aaron, what do you know about it? You’re the one about to run off with your boyfriend.”

“Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t need this anymore, I don’t need you anymore. I know who I am and I know what I want. That’s not you.”

Aaron flinches like Robert had slapped him. This isn’t what they’re supposed to be, this has never been Robert before. It saddens him when he realizes what this is all about, what this means. It’s time for Aaron to let go of the past, all of it, and that means Robert too.

He stands from the table, looks out at the sky, still so blue and comforting, perfect and theirs. Robert comes to stand beside him, nudges him with his shoulder.

“Aaron, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Robert, it’s time for me to grow up. But thank you, for always being there when I needed you.”

Robert’s deep sigh seems to flow through him, makes Aaron’s heart flutter.

“Aaron, I needed you. Maybe I’ll never stop.”

Aaron shakes his head but turns to Robert nonetheless. If this is going to be the last time then he wants it to be right, he wants to do it properly. When he lets Robert go he’s going to lose a piece of himself and that thought instantly turns the sky a bold and ominous gray.

“I love you Robert, I always will.”

“Aaron…”

Aaron doesn’t want to hear it so he kisses Robert instead, pulls that gorgeous face down to his own. He expects to be pushed away or for Robert to disappear but he doesn’t, he kisses Aaron back. It shouldn’t be this right or this intense, Aaron’s knees shouldn’t go weak when he feels Robert’s tongue slide against his own. Robert feels so real, his hair soft against Aaron’s fingers. When they finally break apart he presses his forehead against Robert’s, breathes deep.

“Be happy, I’m so glad I made you, however it happened.”

“Aaron, what…”

But he wakes up, and Robert is gone, there’s nothing but the muffled voices from the pub and a slight crink in his neck from how he ended up on the sofa.

He ignores the sadness and longing he feels and makes up his mind that it’s time to look forward.

**********

Over the next few years he thinks he hears Robert calling to him a few times but he reenforces himself, deals with it all on his own. When it doesn’t work out with Ed and he comes home a mess he thinks he’ll crumple and see Robert, but he doesn’t.

When his father, the monster in the night, comes back Aaron falls back into destructive patterns. He cuts himself and refuses to sleep, afraid where he’ll end up when he does. Whether it makes him strong or weak he doesn’t know but he confesses it all to his mother. He finds his sister Liv and the court case nearly destroys him all over again.

But he survives, he makes it through, without Robert, and he has to believe that means he’s whole now, finally.

Over a year later and things are good, really good. He has a business and a home of his own with Liv. He’d been asked out by a cute doctor he met in the village and he’s still considering saying yes. He’s shopping in town, picking up a few last minute gifts for Liv and his Mum. Christmas is three days away and he’s feeling the spirit of it all, for once Aaron doesn’t mind the mad crowds and the cold bite to the air.

Then he sees Robert walk into his view, long wool coat and a bright red scarf draped around his neck. His blond hair is dusted with snow and a smile graces his face as he laughs with a beautiful woman on his arm. It was only a second before he passed by a building and out of view, but Aaron would know that face, that laugh, anywhere.

He stood there too long, because none of this could be real and Aaron must be dreaming.

Or maybe he’d finally fallen off the deep end.

**********

His mind is a muddle but he tries to keep it together, to make his first Christmas with Liv in their new home perfect. She eyes him over the days, noticing something is up but too full of excitement over the presents under the tree to pay too much attention.

He doesn’t sleep well, doesn’t sleep much at all. Aaron wonders if he should make an appointment with his counselor. He’d not seen her in months, maybe he’s backsliding. Maybe his happiness, his life and how good it had been lately was just a mirage to hide something deeper.

Still Christmas morning is brilliant, even with Liv waking him up too damn early. He doesn’t have the heart to tease her though, his normally bratty sister and her above it all attitude gone as she sips hot chocolate, beams at every present she unwraps. Aaron is surprised when she hands him a package, flat and heavy.

He tears open the paper and his heart stops. It’s his place, the dreamland he shared with Robert. The sky is pink and purple, the clouds perfectly fluffy and comforting. A cloud in the shape of a dragon flies sharp through the sky, majestic and powerful.

He knows there are tears in his eyes when he looks at his sister, who looks worried she got it wrong.

“Liv, it’s perfect.”

He doesn’t ask her how she knows, because he doesn’t think she does. Aaron just hugs her and hangs it right away in a place of honour over the mantle. Liv glows with pride and claps her hands.

“I don’t know where the idea came from but once I had it I couldn’t get it outta my mind. I just knew it was for you.”

Aaron ruffles her hair and feels his heart swell. Then he tells her to get ready so they can join the rest of family. They eat and laugh, Aaron drinks more beer than he should.

Robert is never far from the corners of his mind.

When it’s finally grown late he drags Liv back home, takes her hug goodnight and cleans up the wrapping paper mess they’d left that morning. He’s turning off the lights when he notices the painting again. He stares at it in the moonlight, feels the call of Robert once again and it angers him, makes his hands clench.

When he finally lays his head on his pillow he dares sleep, and Robert, to come.

*********

The sky is tinged purple and there are stars twinkling above him. Aaron is almost certain he’s never seen stars here before. He spots Robert with his hands in grey flannel pants that look soft to the touch. He’s shirtless and it makes Aaron want, but it also makes him rage.

“I can’t belive you!”

Robert turns to him stunned, shock and disbelief on his face.

“Aaron, what are you doing here?”

“Why can’t you leave me alone? I just want to live my life and be happy. I don’t need you making me second guess every choice I make.”

Robert approaches him then, concern evident in his eyes.

“What are you talking about? It’s you who do that to me!”

Aaron snorts, because he’s at war with Robert, with himself, and he’s tired of fighting.

“You know how hard the last year has been for me and I was finally getting everything back on track. Then you, you just show up when I’m fucking Christmas shopping, strolling arm in arm with some woman and it’s like I’m going insane. You don’t exist Robert, not in the real world, you shouldn’t even be in here.”

He taps his head, and because he needs to be honest with himself, he taps his finger over his heart as well

Robert’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak but Aaron isn’t done.

“There is nothing wrong with me okay. I might not be perfect and I might fuck up but I’m trying. I just want to be myself, I just want to be Aaron Dingle. Why can’t you let me have that?”

Robert is still just staring at him, stunned or maybe hurt, Aaron doesn’t care which.

“Just leave me alone Robert, please.”

When Aaron wakes up the clock reads 3:06am and it takes him almost two hours to fall back asleep again. When he eventually does it’s dreamless and empty.

**********

It’s New Years Eve and he almost takes up that doctor Alex on his offer of a date to ring in the coming year. He decides against it though, and even declines the usual party at the pub. He sends Liv off to a sleepover with her friend Gabby and looks forward to an evening on his own.

He hasn’t felt right since Christmas, since he said his final goodbye to his imaginary best friend. It’s like a piece of him is missing now. He’s never known life without Robert, that security blanket of comfort there when he closed his eyes, when he needed it. None of it makes sense and as much as he wants to talk about it with someone he also doesn’t want to end up in a padded room.

He’d planned to watch a movie and eat some popcorn, drink a beer or two. Instead he just holds the can in his hand as he sits on the couch staring at the painting Liv made for him.

The knock on the door is unexpected and he figures it’s his Mum, or maybe his mate Adam, come to convince him to head to the Woolpack and enjoy the festivities.

“Come in.”

When the door opens he sees a red scarf and blond hair, cheeks flushed pink from the cold. A man of flesh and blood stands before him, even Aaron can’t pretend it’s a fantasy or his imagination.

They just look at each other, eyes taking each other in, hungry for it. Aaron wants to reach out and touch him but he’s rooted on the sofa. His limbs won’t work as his heart beats wildly. He’s real and he’s here.

_Robert._

That gorgeous face that he loved, _loves_ , smiles at him as Robert whispers softly.

“Aaron.”

He doesn’t remember getting up, or even walking across the room. All he knows is he’s in Robert’s arms and it’s real and it’s right, and it’s not a dream.

**********

It’s hours later as they lay together in Aaron’s bed. It’s tentative, Aaron lending Robert shorts a bit too big and a baggy shirt to sleep in.

After they hugged they couldn’t stop touching each other. It was in awe more than anything else, that the other was real, that this could even be happening.

Eventually Robert broke the silence when he saw the picture above the mantle.

“Wow.”

“My sister painted that for me, for Christmas.”

“Liv?”

Aaron looked at him then, something he was sure he would never tire of.

“You remember her?”

“Aaron, I remember everything.”

He smiled and nodded at Robert’s shy eyes, because he did too, ever damn bit of it.

When the shock wore off Robert took off his jacket and scarf and accepted a beer. They sat on the sofa and talked, like long lost friends reunited at last. Aaron realized that’s exactly what they were. Robert had always thought what Aaron did, that he’d made him up in his mind, that Aaron was nothing more than a piece of himself trying to make him see what he didn’t want to. A friend when Robert needed one most, a conscious and a shoulder to lean on.

“But then you said you saw me Aaron, and I was there with my sister, that was real. I couldn’t get your name out of my head. I finally accepted that maybe you existed after all. When I searched your name and found your business here in Emmerdale, well it wasn’t hard to get your address after that.”

They caught each other up on their lives, Aaron sharing about his father, and the court trial. Robert slid his arms around his shoulders and wiped at Aaron’s tears.

Robert told about his disastrous marriage and even messier divorce.

“I’m bisexual and I wasn’t exactly a faithful husband.”

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand, finally understanding that final puzzle piece of his lifelong companion.

They talked and cried, laughed and reminisced, until their voices were hoarse and their eyes drooping. Aaron didn’t hesitate to take Robert’s hand and lead him upstairs, to offer him something to sleep in and point him to the master bath. Aaron changed himself and climbed in bed, the clock read 2:03am. When Robert exited, his clothes folded and neat as he placed them on Aaron’s dresser. He crawled in like he belonged there, turned to face Aaron as they snuggled under the covers.

“Happy New Year, Robert.”

That got him a soft smile, Robert’s fingers moving to touch his face again, running down Aaron’s cheek and across his lips.

“Aaron, do you think it means…”

We’re soulmates? We’re something more together than we could ever be apart? We’re meant to be? You’re what I’ve been missing all this time?

Aaron kissed Robert’s fingers and smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”

It was inevitable after that, mouth to mouth, skin to skin. It was frantic and fast, so much time to make up for and so much heat to chase. Aaron didn’t know you could feel that much, that you could give that much of yourself and still feel whole. It broke him apart, it put him back together, it made them real, finally.

When they were sweaty and sated, stupid grins on their faces as they laid side by side gazing at the ceiling with their fingers intertwined. Aaron couldn’t help himself. He pointed at the ceiling, glowing with moonlight as shadows from the falling snow danced in black.

“Look, a rabbit.”


End file.
